In order to record a signal on a magnetic tape by a magnetic head and/or to reproduce the signal from the magnetic tape by the magnetic head in a tape recorder, it is required that the magnetic head uniformly contacts the magnetic tape while a gap of the magnetic head is properly positioned relative to a given track of the magnetic tape. To this end, the tape recorder is usually provided with azimuth adjustment means to adjust the azimuth of the magnetic head. In one prior azimuth adjustment means, for example, a rotary motion of a rotatable member having an inclined surface provided thereon has been used for adjusting the azimuth. However, it is difficult for such prior means to precisely adjust the azimuth of the magnetic head because the adjustment is made only by the rotary motion of the rotatable member. Also, it is difficult to adjust the azimuth by remote control.